Ella's Story
by Monchele4ever05
Summary: When Rachel finds 5 year old Ella lost and alone, looking for some one to love her, just as Rachel is herself, Rachel finds comfort in this little girl. How will they build a relationship, changing each other's lives forever? Read and find out!:)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey, guys! It's been long since I've posted anything! I feel so out of place right now. It's like I've been separated from FanFiction for so long haha:)I don't really know what to say. Um, I guess I'll just say that this is the first chapter of a story I thought up a few days ago and I hope you like it. I haven't written anymore chapters in advance, but if this gets good responses, I'll write some in advance, so I'll have them to post... So, it's up to you guys! Tell me if you like it... I LOVE feedback!**

_**Rachel POV**_

Early Saturday mornings are always my favorite time to go on jogs in Central Park. There aren't many people out, but I'm definitely not lonely. I checked my iPhone and it said it was Saturday, June 7th, 2014. 5:08 A.M. I tucked it securely in my jacket pocket where I could see it. NYC is infamous for muggings, right?

I took a left where I usually wouldn't, but I felt like taking a new route. I was tired of the same old sidewalk I jogged along every morning. Mid-thought, out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw a little hand sticking out from behind a huge oak tree. I wasn't sure what to think. People leave trash in Central Park daily, maybe some little girl had set her doll down and forgot it yesterday. I took 4 or 5 more steps until I thought I better go check just to make sure. It was an awfully small hand, but maybe not the size of a baby doll.

I jogged over to the tree and around it to where I saw the hand. Leaning up against it was a small child. A dark-hair girl with long curls and a dirty face. I could tell she had been crying by her puffy eyes. She was clutching a stuffed pink rabbit, holding on to it for dear life. I bent down next to her and looked her body over. On her legs were pants that were too short, revealing a swollen ankle. On her torso, she wore an old souvenir NYC t-shirt that was too big for her. She was a mess, but she was still beautiful.

I reached my hand out to touch her and wake her to ask where her parents are and what she's doing here. She didn't respond, so I tapped her again. And again, but she still wouldn't wake up. Her small, sleeping body didn't even acknowledge me until I accidentally hit her ankle as I sat down in front of her. With her eyes still closed, she winced, but still didn't wake.

I put one arm under her knees, and the other was used to support her back as I lifted her into my lap. She was as light as a feather. And it was then, when I realized how much her spine stuck out. The large t-shirt hid it to the naked eye, but when I felt it was when it really worried me. This child wasn't just separated from her parents and just looking for comfort in the night. She was running (hence the ankle) from neglect.

I thought about calling the police. Of course that was an instinct, but I just wanted to hold her. There was something about her I found comfort in. Maybe the fact that she was so young and defenseless and I just wanted to help her and not let her get sent off. I held her in my arms for a few minutes, rocking her slightly and stroking her face until she began to stir. I saw her eyes flutter open and I felt like I could melt into her eyes. They were brown with warm, specks of green, creating a hazel.

When her eyes opened, I expected her to be startled, but it was almost as if she was relieved. She looked comfortable the way she fit in my arms so perfectly. I stroked her forehead one last time and tried to give her a warm smile. She didn't return it, but just stared at me. Everything was silent and still for a moment until` she shifted in my arms.

"I-I"m sorry. I'm not trying to hurt you, I'm just trying to help. Do you want me to put you down?" I asked her. She shook her head, no. I smiled a little.

"Sweetie, what happened?" I asked her. "Are you ok?"

"My foot." she stated, glancing down at her ankle. I nodded.

"Why are you here? Where are your mommy and daddy?"

"Mommy said run." she said.

I wasn't sure what to say to her. She looked so brave, but at the same time it was hard to tell because of the bags under her eyes caused from exhaustion.

"Why did your mommy say run?" I asked.

"I'm tired," she said as her eyelashes fluttered, trying to keep herself awake.

"I know," I nodded.

I stood up and positioned her in my arms so that her head was head was resting on my shoulder, her arms wrapped around me, and her legs dangling down by my sides. I started walking back to the loft and soon, I could feel her breathing deepen and I realized she was sleeping again.

There was a lot more to this small, beautiful soul's story than I realized. There just had to be more.

**AN: BTW, this has not been BETA read! I'm sorry. Any and all mistakes are mine. And, I do not own Apple, Glee, or anything else mentioned in this chapter concerning or mentioning a specific product or brand. The only thing I own is the storyline and the character Ella... Thanks for reading! Favorite, Follow, and Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey, guys! I'm back today to bring you chapter 2 of Ella's Story. I'm glad that you liked it. I would like to thank: zouzou-VM, Santanaobsessed2608, WorkingGirl22, gleekie57, dontwritejustread, COCACOLEMAN, and rebelgirls4563 !:) Some of these people favorited or followed me, some favorited or followed the story, some reviewd, and some did it all! Btw, rebelgirls4563, no need to cry, here is my update lol! I love reading your reviews! It's so nice to have people that appreciate it :) So, please keep reviewing! I'll update soon.**

Ella's Story CH 2

_Rachel POV_

I removed ice wrapped in a towel from her foot. "I think it's just a sprain," I wasn't quite sure, but my daddy was a doctor for 20 years, so on day I went to work with him, I picked up so stuff here and there. She just looked at me. I don't think she realizes what I meant.

"Can I ask you your name?" I asked. She nodded her head. "Ella,"

"That's a beautiful name," I smiled.

"Thank you," she said in a slight whisper.

"You're welcome," I smiled again. She didn't return it.

"How old are you?" She held up for four fingers.

I walked back into the bathroom to check the bath water I had made her, leaving her laying in my bed. I peeked my head out. "Hey, Ella, I made you some bath water," I told her. "Do you want to take a bath, then I'll wrap your foot?" I asked her.

She nodded as I walked over to her. I moved a piece of hair out of her face.

"Can I- Is it okay if…" I held my arms out to her. She nodded. I picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bathroom. I undressed her, leaving her body bare. As I looked at her bare body, I realized how defenseless she looked. She was so, so skinny. And the bruises… She had bruises everywhere. And she had welts on her back that looked like they had had some time to heal, but were still pretty bad once upon a time.

I lifted her carefully into the bath tub, then let her sit in the warm water for a few minutes before I started to carefully rinse her long, brown hair. It reminded me a lot of mine.

"Can I ask you some questions, Ella?" I asked her, while massaging so shampoo into her hair.

"Yes." She said so softly I could barely hear it.

"Why were you alone in the park this morning?"

"I…I don't know. Mom said run." I nodded.

"Why did she tell you to run?"

"Daddy got gun and Mommy was scared. I was too." She said.

I had tears in my eyes at this point_. What kind of people were these? What kind of people could cause a little girl such physical pain? What kind of people could do any of this? Next I'm going to find out her own father committed murder right in front of her. _I thought.

"Ella," I started. She looked at me. "Yeah?"

"Where did you get those bruises?" I asked.

She was quiet for a while. "Daddy…sometimes Mommy."

I nodded. "Why?"

"I was bad." She explained. "When I'm bad, bad things happen."

"I see," I told her.

I was shocked how easily she was willing to answer my questions.

"Why weren't you scared when I came and got you in the park?" I asked her.

"Mommy said it was okay," she told me. And looked up and smiled.

At that moment, my heart shattered. _Her mommy told her _I thought. I excused myself for a moment.

"Ella, I'll be right back," I said with by back to her, walking out of the bathroom.

"Ok." She replied.

I stepped into the small loft's living room and erupted in tears. _What the hell am I supposed to say to that?_ I thought. _Yeah, I've lost two parents, I know how she feels. But I've never lost a mother. Never had one to loose._ I cleaned up my face as quickly as possible. I didn't want her to see that I had been crying.

I picked up my cell phone off of the arms of the couch. It was about 6:45 A.M. I walked back into the bathroom and held up my phone. "I- uh, I found it." I tried to smile convincingly and sat it on the back of the toilet behind me.

"So, what else did your mommy say about me?" I asked her, refusing to let my eyes start shedding teas again.

"She said you were very pretty and nice. And that you would help me." She said. "Are you going to help me?" she asked softly.

I pulled her to her feet and wrapped a towel around her. "I'll do whatever it takes to help you." I smiled, and then pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms tightly around my neck, returning the hug.

-/-

I gave Ella one of my T-shirts. Of course it was really big on her small body, but what was I supposed to dress her in?

"What do I call you?" she asked.

"My name's Rachel." I smiled at her. "You can call me whatever you want. Rachel, Rach, whatever."

She nodded. "Rach?" she asked.

"If you want." I told her, and she nodded again.

"So, we need to go out and get you some clothes." I told her.

I picked her up off of the bed. I was extra careful, trying to watch out for any place where she might have a bruise. "I know the perfect place to go." I smiled at her. She nodded. I picked up my purse, and then we left the loft.

I knew the perfect little boutique to take her to. It was called 'Melanie's Custom Bows'. It's full of skirts, tutus, bows, little jean jackets.

I carried her in on my hip. "What do you want to look at first?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"How about the tutus?" I asked her. She nodded and smiled. I smiled back at her.

We didn't find many tutus we liked, but I found her a white skirt with pink vintage-like flowers on it. It was barely knee length, so we found some white leggings with lace at the bottom to go under it. Next, I found a white tank top with accent ruffles lining the neck of the shirt. After that, we looked for a cardigan or jacket to go over the tank top and cover Ella's arms. There was an extremely adorable jean jacket. It had jewels on the pockets. The sleeves were meant to roll up to her forearms. For shoes, there was a pair of silver gladiator sandals that had pink flowers on them to match her skirt. We purchased the outfit and were on our way.

"Next, we have to eat, and then we have to go somewhere really important." I told her

"Where?" Ella asked.

"Just somewhere." I sighed, dreading it.

**AN: As I've said before, I DO NOT have BETA readers! Any and all mistakes are mine. I do not own Glee, or any other brand or product that may have been mentioned in this chapter. Oh, and btw, 'Melanie's Custom Bows' is real place, just not in NYC. It's a locally owned shop in Kentucky, where I live, by my mom's friend Melanie. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, guys. I'm so sorry I haven't posted! This happens every time. My computer starts working, then as soon as I get into writing again, it decides to get another virus. And the dumbest part is that I do NOTHING on it except writing and posting. Yeah, yeah, I know "it could be a file" or whatever, but I've had so many computer cleanings and stuff I don't know what else to do other than get a new one, which currently isn't an option. The only reason I'm posting right now is because I'm at my granparents' house on their desktop. I will try my absolute best to post soon. Maybe I can start posting from here...? I don't know quite yet... but please don't be upset with me. I'm really trying. Once again. thanks to everyone who reviews, and follows, and favorites me as an author and the story! I love you! Hope everyone is doing okay!:* If you have anything to say to me or about the story or anything, or just to even say hi, just PM me. I love talking to other authors and people who have read my story. Luckily, that is something I can do on my phone :)


End file.
